The administrative core staff will be responsible for coordinating the general administrative and fiscal management activities of the program under the direction of the principal investigator. This includes budget analysis and reporting, supervision of the expenditures, provision of secretarial support, personnel management and coordination of consultants and travel arrangements for the entire program. Authorization of funds for core supporting activities such as equipment maintenance and repair, radiation safety management and purchase of deionized water services and carbon dioxide are included in this section. Measurement of intracellular pH is a very sophisticated technology requiring expertise beyond that of the project directors. It is incorporated into this component since it is truly a core supporting technology. Dr. Owen and Ms. S. Grammer will perform pHi measurements for projects 2-4. Biostatistics and data management are included in this core under the support a biostatistician, Dr. J. Cater, from the Office of Academic Computing. Statistical and data management are necessary to ensure the full and efficient use of all available information, although this applies most specifically to the clinical project, #5. Statistical support includes study design, data form design, data management and analysis of data. Support for an outside reviewer, Dr. Mark Dewhirst, is requested to help provide external peer review, assessment of progress and quality assurance.